


flowers grow from my grave

by cpiel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Gaybies, I love them so much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpiel/pseuds/cpiel
Summary: han owns a tattoo parlor, and his fondness for flowers only grows (ha) when the brother/sister duo of florists moves in across the street. it doesn't help that he's incredibly attracted to luke.





	flowers grow from my grave

**Author's Note:**

> ha.......so I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long I'm just really going through a Time rn  
> I love skysolo sm and I'm very ready for the new movie   
> anyways I hope you enjoy!! as usual, lowercase is intentional. I welcome all feedback!!

han solo would never admit it, but he’s got a soft spot for flowers. he finds them quietly beautiful, especially when the previously abandoned building across the street gets sold to the brother/sister duo of florists. he can remember the day it happened, the downtown area growing more colorful. they do decent business, and he supposes it gets him more attention, too.

 

the younger one, luke, brings han a boquet weekly at this point. he tried to pay but the short blonde refused, smiling as he presented the simple yet elegant collection of flowers. chewie, his quiet, foreign best friend chewie always gives han a knowing look when they spot the florist coming through the door. “shove off,” he grumbles, and chewie just laughs. 

 

too often han catches himself staring across the street, watching luke tend to the garden. the sun catches his hair just right, making him look even more radiant. the other tends to wear soft pastels, clashing with han’s own darker wardrobe. 

 

“you’d make a cute couple,” his sister says one day over drinks. he nearly chokes, transforming into a sputtering, blushing mess. 

 

“wh-i-what are you saying? that’s crazy….do you think it would work?” he asks. leia laughs and nods towards her brother who walked in minutes ago, eyes never leaving han until they look at him. 

 

“i think so. he wants a tattoo. start there.”

 

the next day he braves across the street, hands anxiously clutching the sketch he’d drawn up. the bell above the door softly rings, alerting luke to his presence. he lights up like a christmas tree at the sight of him, making han blush. he’s usually stoic, but recently discovered that cute boys weaken his armor. 

 

“han! i was just about to deliver these to you,” he says, offering up yet another thoughtfully put together set of flowers. he accepts them less gracefully than expected, fumbling to take them from luke’s hands. “what’s that?” he asks, gesturing to the now crumpled paper in han’s hands.

 

“oh. well, your sister mentioned that you wanted a tattoo. i thought….i thought that i would draw one up for you. see if you like it.” luke takes it, eyes scanning the paper. if possible, his grin grows. 

 

“thank you! this is beautiful. when do you think i could come in?” it takes han a moment to register that he actually  _ likes  _ it and wants to get it done.

 

“uh-i don’t have any appointments tomorrow? but that’s really soon, maybe you should thin-” 

 

“tomorrow sounds great! leia comes in at 2. could we do it then?” he can only nod, unable to deny luke’s requests. 

 

he’s never been this nervous about any client, ever. the alarm by the door beeps, alerting him to the other man walking in. han catches him smiling at the boquet that luke gave him that sits on the reception desk. he’s suddenly very glad he put them on display. chewie gives a little nod towards him. 

 

“hey, luke, you ready?” han asks, and luke gives a shrug. 

 

“as ready as i’ll ever be,” he responds, voice shaking. han immediately grows concerned, and pulls his friend onto a chair, crouching in front of him. 

 

“what’s up? you can talk to me.” luke scoffs and holds his head in his hands. 

 

“i-i’m getting this tattoo because i like you.” han freezes. 

 

“what?”

 

“i said i’m-” luke starts, but han cuts him off before he can repeat what he said.

 

“no, i heard you. i just...never thought you’d feel the same,” he responds softly. luke’s head snaps up, eyes meeting as han blushes, quickly glancing away. he feels a hand gently guide his face back to luke. he can’t stand it anymore, and takes luke’s face in his hands, kissing him. after a few moments they pull away, both of them flushed and grinning. 

 

“next time you want to kiss me, you don’t have to do it under the guise of a tattoo,” han says. 

 

from the next room, chewie hands leia a $10 bill. 

 

“told you so.” 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaah i hope you liked it i just got this idea in my head and died thinking of it  
> reach me at smalldogmemes.tumblr.com


End file.
